Spirited Away
by MeliodasWrites
Summary: Curiously, 18 year old Uzumaki Naruto finds that he has slipped from the numan world and sent into a spectacular spirit world. Entering this world at the lowest level, it becomes clear that what made him so intolerable in the modern world is a gift, desperately needed by the people of his new found home. *This story is not connected to the movie Spirited Away, just inspired by it.*
1. Chapter 1

It had turned dark by the time Naruto staggered along the path to his house. In reference to his house, it was more of his guardian's house, the place itself was supposed to be temporary and was owned by Umino Iruka. It was home though and he had another few months there until he moved out on his own. Only the gods could tell you what would happen after that because Naruto had no plans at all.

He tried to keep himself standing straight on the obscure road but the blond was limping, there was blood on his orange shirt and both knees were skimmed through his pants to his skin. You see, Naruto had just been mugged and was now lacking in coordination, a bit of blood, wallet, and cell phone.

The concrete quickly turned into grass as he veered off course. He had to stop a moment. Naruto groaned as he slid down the bark of a tree, gritting his teeth. He tucked a leg under himself and leaned his head and arms on his knee, panting. Others his age seemed to hate him with some sort of raw passion. It was as though he were some creature from another universe and it disgusted them that they could not actually rid the world of him. The particularly hateful ones seemed almost magnetically attracted to him. He always wondered why; the self pity crying faded away in childhood but it was still there. After all, who could resist saying 'why me?'.

Naruto ran his hands through his hair and looked around. Everything around was a dim gray- blue, lit by the moon, no street lights were in any working order. From his spot he could see the walking path meld into forest. It was cheaper to live outside the city, Iruka told him when they had moved there. It was only later that Naruto realized they had been foreclosed on. Boy, his life was fun, he thought to himself with half lidded, deep blue eyes.

There were fast steps approaching and he realized it was probably the group that had jumped him. He really only came to this conclusion from past experience and his terrible luck. Naruto jumped up, ignoring the pain through out his body, and made a mad run for it through the forest. Through the dark and stumbling, the young man subtaly realized he was getting himself very lost. The rustling behind him made him speed up until he tripped and tumbled down a steep hill. His descent slowed just enough for a light thud to stop him.

Naruto didn't move from his sprawled position and peeked up through the leaves covering him as his chasers muttered above him, then went in a different direction. He sighed a shallow sigh, thinking he may have hit his head. Naruto rolled onto his back into a lying position and as soon as he glimpsed the full moon, his hand hit something inside whatever had broken his fall. The light jingle of a bell came from the tiny shrine next to him and his vision faded immediately into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto's eyes finally opened he stayed in his spot and looked up at the sunlight shimmering through the trees, branches and bright green leaves swayed in the breeze. He could swear the colors were brighter somehow but passed it off as a side effect of a concussion. Steadily, he sat up and stretched then leaned back on his hands. Naruto looked down at the bright green grass weaving through his fingers and moving gently, caressing his skin. It was mesmerizing to watch the blades wave in the wind and he couldn't fathom the beautiful golden puddles of sunshine on the ground. Maybe he had just not been looking his whole life, or maybe just looking and not seeing. Whatever it was, Naruto felt like he had been blind all his 18 years and now vivid color was splashed before his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

Just as he was getting used to the light, it was suddenly dark, "HEY" He yelled. Someone had covered his head in a sack and was now dragging him by his legs through the forest. He kicked and cursed while another pair of hands was wrestling for his flailing arms. There was a second person unfortunately and they managed to touched his skin. Naruto recoiled, "What the hell is that?!" the hands that were now binding his arms from elbows to wrists were smooth with a hint of slimy.

"Shut it, human! Say, Chi, when can we get back to the water? I'm really dryin' out here." Now that Naruto was bound, the two took each leg and dragged him faster. He kicked and fought but they were surprisingly strong for what felt like thinly limbed creatures, people, whatever they were. He just ended up bouncing around and hitting his head on everything beneath him.

"Don' complain. I never woulda thought we'd really catch one'a these things, we're gonna be rich. Make it quiet down will ya, we don' wanna catch attention an' get it stolen." Chi said. His companion dropped Naruto's leg to gag him but instead Naruto kicked Chi hard in the back. The thing yelled out and dropped him, then Naruto tried desperately to roll over and get up to run but as soon as he was on his feet, what felt like a round, skinny legged linebacker tackled him to the ground. He hit his head hard once again and the sack fell off. They tied a gag over his mouth and he turned to see his captors. Naruto's eyes bugged out.

Behind him, tightening the gag and making Naruto grunt in pain, was a very large and portly, dark brown toad giving him a nasty glare. It was the size of a very tall, full grown man; at least two heads taller than himself. The other looked like a frog from a lake, but tall and lean with skinny limbs and bright green skin. He was so flabbergasted that he didn't notice his legs being tied together. He tried one last act of resistance, yelling every curse word he knew behind the cloth. The big guy seemed to have had enough.

Chi punched his lights out.

When he came to, Naruto was seeing spots and felt extremely nauseous. This was probably due to the various head injuries he'd suffered in such a short time but also, he was bobbing up and down with the rythum of the large toad's stride. He'd been slung over the creatures shoulder and looked down; trying hard to avoid seeing the thing's ass. He noticed they were now on a dirt road and the sounds nearby were that of a bustling town, though the smell of the sea suggested they were going towards the ocean.

It was strange though. The voices he heard ranged wildly in tone; squeaks here, a rasp there, unsettling hissing. Naruto peered around the toad's back and saw all types of creatures, some familiar from Japanese folklore he'd seen as a child. it was all too amazing and terrifying to believe. Trying to relax he, quietly chanted to himself, "This is just a dream, just a dream. Get a hold of yourself."

The frog heard him and laughed, "This ain't a dream kid," Naruto looked up at him and glared, "and its about ta get lots worse too. You're property now, human. We's gonna sell ya for a hefty price an you get shipped off ta I don't cares where." His wide mouth made for an even more malevolent smile, lacking any form of teeth no less. The blond looked at the toad's back again with wide eyes.

"H-how did I get into this." He was on the verge of tears but didn't want to give these things the satisfaction of his misfortune. So Naruto gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, new determination awoke in his eyes as they entered the port town. Naruto refused to be property and if it was a fight they wanted, then they were damn well getting one.


	3. Chapter 3

The hustle and bustle of the small town did nothing to distract Naruto from the fact that they were heading into a sketchier area. That and he was finally hit with the reality of his unreal situation. What was Iruka thinking right now? He was definitely going to be worried, that's just what the man did. He was the only person in Naruto's life that truly cared for him and suddenly he dissapeared. The frog said he was property now, there was no telling what was going to happen to him. Also, who was he kidding, determination dripped away from him with every step, every sway, every odd "person" that passed.

They came out of an alley and against the back of the right building was a crate with others on it. He was flipped right way around and they cut his legs appart. Naruto stumbled while the world spun and when it stopped he looked at the others; who seemed to be in his exact situation. One looked human, except she had a large lump bulging out of her forehead. Next sitting on the crate was another toad but was shorter than Naruto and looked very nervous, continually gulping and quivering every now and then. Naruto was shoved backwards into the crate so his knees buckled and he sat, bumping into the toad, who blanched, "Ugh" it sneered, "Human stink."

Naruto glared, "Watch it." He growled, his gag having fallen off in transit.

His captors were talking with what he assumed were other slave traders. That stung; he just realized he was a slave. This was all too real. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip hard until it bled.

This couldn't possibly be real, could it? he questioned himself for what felt like the thousandth time.

"What's wrong with this one?" Naruto opened his eyes and jumped with a yell. He was suddenly nose to nose with a sharp eyed woman. She was bent over, looking at his every detail, "Good color, energy, it fight you? Why is it bound so tight?" The woman leaned back and looked to the frog and toad with her hands on her hips. She had sandy blond hair in four spiky pigtails and donned a beautiful, knee length kimono with furisode sleeves that flowed like water off her arms. She had a no nonsense aura.

"Well yes, a bit, Lady Temari; but it's a real live human! Found it in the forest!"

Temari's eyes widened a fraction and the toad picked up, "And we will throw in the Tag free of charge. You do know how hard these are to come by." It said, hinting at a price.

Temari looked Naruto over again. He grimaced and leaned away at being so closely scrutanized by the woman. "I'll take him," She reached into her sleeve, "It's a he right?" She pulled out a hefty pouch.

"We could check for you Lady Temar-"

"I'M A HE I'M A HE" Naruto shouted in a panic.

Temari snorted, "Alright, easy," She looked to the amphibians again, "The Tag?" She held out the pouch and received something black and shiny. The other slaves and their owners left, none too happy.

Temari whipped her hand, a golden fan opening out of nowhere with metal sound flaring from it. She swiped it horizontally and Naruto's arms were free with a gust of wind, the bonds practicaly ripped into confetti. He examined his hands and arms, there wasn't a single scratch on them. The fan snapped shut but stayed in her hand, with the other, she held out the "Tag". "Place this on your forehead." She tapped the fan on her shoulder, "And don't try anything funny." She reinforced sternly.

He looked away from her eyes hesitantly and looked down at the thing in his hand. It was star shaped, four points with one point being longer than the other two, all a shining black though feeling like stone. Naruto turned it in his hands. In the middle was what looked like an opaque white diamond. He looked back up at temari and she mimed the longer point going vertically, to the middle of his nose. The star would go down the length of his forehead to the middle of the bridge of his nose. the other two points would cross his forehead.

Temari was getting impatient, "Do it or I will." She hissed. Naruto gulped and lifted his hair, placing the star near his skin. it suddenly adheased itself onto him, the stone star contouring to his face. It felt like it was burning into his skin, Naruto keeled over onto the ground. Temari lifted an eyebrow then sighed, "They didn't feed you did they?" she asked

She was met with a loud yell of pain in response as naruto curled into a ball in the dirt, scratching at his skin, trying to detatch it. Just as tears began to fall down his face, Temari knelt down if front of him with what looked like a shrivled flower. He didn't know what to do, tears streaming down his face. He winced and shoved his face into the dirt with another yell. Temari ripped his face to her eye line by his hair and shoved the flower into his mouth, covering it and roughly keeping hold onto his hair, "Eat it."

Naruto almost literally choked it down. It was a bit like the texture of dried fruit or a gummy and tasted like tea. The pain ebbed away slowly though it didn't help that temari dropped his head like a rock and he was lying there panting for a bit.

"Better?" Temari held her hands on her hips again and looked at him expectantly. He nodded. It took him a second but he took a deep breath and sat up. Naruto was suddenly reminded that this is how it started, right before he was quickly kidnapped. He looked down, shadowing his eyes. Tears dripped onto the ground and Temari sighed and crouched to his level. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, "Look," She said softly, "I know Suna has a bad rep but it's not that bad, we're good people." She tilted her head to meet his eyes and gave him a small smile, "Come on little human, what's your name?" He looked up at her and noticed a small golden fan on the skin of her forehead.

"Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok Naruto, that tag means your ours; mine and my brothers' Kankuro and Gaara." They were walking back into town, down alleys and back to the market, Naruto tried to keep up but the second he got to her side she slammed her hand onto the wall and he bounced off her arm. "Always be a step behind me, got it?" Naruto nodded quickly, still wide eyed at what was going on. This woman could very easily kill him, he didn't feel like provoking her. They started moving again, him a step behind and to her side, "Your position will be closer to us personally than the other servants, so..." She shrugged, " Congratulations"

"Uh... Thanks..." Naruto said quietly, she looked back at him again and he perked up, "Uh! Thank you, Tema-ah Lady Temari." She was at least a foot shorter than him and still scared him shitless ever since the fan wind thing. Not that she couldn't just glare at him and he'd die of fright. She held a presence. Not mean or anything, just terrifying.

"Loosen up, but still, manners are inportant in public. My sector demands respect, hence the reputation. Don't ruin it, working with us directly meand being punished directly as well." She said, glaring out the corner of her eye. Naruto nodded fervently.

They approached what looked like a fan boat for swamps but it was parked on a dock that had a shoreline of sand instead. Naruto quietly wondered to himself if jumping into the situation would kill him faster than asking too many questions from someone of such high status and short temper. They boarded the glider, temariin the front, ankles crossed and eyes trained forward. Naruto sat behind her and behind them the fan started. A man dressed in wrappings of fabric and goggles took the controls in front of the fan. Naruto let out a deep "URK" as he held on for his life, the boat speeding off the dock far faster than any car could have started. Temari glanced at him and smirked, barely having moved. He managed a look at the vast desert in front of them. It would be a long trip.

Feet padded along the gleaming hardwood floor at a steady but quick and productive pace. The hall was narrow and lined with beige walls, like most of the huge Ryukan; Sabaku no Mizu. Dim light panned in from the ceiling, but not too bright. It was just enough for Sasuke to make his way from his previous position in one of the kitchens to help hand crank the biggest oven back into order, to the front servant's entrance without fault but it was fundamentally known already that of all people, Sasuke did not trip. From having to rip broken gears three times his size and a hundred times his weight from their place earlier, he was smudged largely on the face with black grease; looking none too pleased with it. The young man had sharp red eyes contrasting the pigment of both his spiking hair and the result of his hard work. Somehow there was minimal damage to his white no sleeve shirt, its collar nearly hiding his face, but not much. He also wore shorts hitting just below the knee as part of the standard uniform for workers in the Ryukan. Shirts just varied in color and depending on your job, some extras; for example, Sasuke was one of a few managers and was likely to do some dirty or extra work, so adorning his hands and feet were gloves without fingers/toes or heels on his feet.

Sabaku no Mizu Ryukan was one of the largest Onsen and lodgings. The building was as big as a city itself but there were also deep blue, towering water mountains a few miles away the building encircling the grand area. The hot and cool contrast made the mountains looked eerie and calm, blanketed in clouds of mist that spread around the Ryukan. They were far enough away from the building itself to let the sun shine through the middle and make the structure look as though it was floating on the clouds in the sky. It was visible from miles in every direction.

The grandure of the building reflected it's creater greatly. Gaara, a sand spirit, suffered throughout his life and used to shed blood for sport. He had recently changed his mentality; no small thanks to his business partner. To get exactly where he was and finally content with his what he had made in this world, Gaara wanted to help those strugling to traverse the desert he felt he had been lost in for several years and in different ways. He had changed drastically when he happened across a benign water spirit who found him drenched in an innocent's blood and still did not find him to be the monster he believed he was. She partnered with him against her families wishes and helped him create the beautiful oasis to bring peace in a harsh enviroment.

Sasuke never questioned the honor of his boss; technically owner. Gaara and his siblings, a wind and air spirit named Temari and Kankuro, respectively, were commited to not further the suffering of others. It was admirable but a small justice to the young man, having been orphined at a young age and the only other survivor of his family had dissapeared, his brother.

He shook off his musings as the servants' entrance came into view. He slid open a door to his left, exited to a small garden with a rock path leading to the front of the building and waited. Sasuke was told by someone on a higher floor that they had seen Lady Temari on her way home with their new servant. This one was to replace another who had attempted, foolishly, to kill Lord Gaara. It wasn't a fair fight and instead of killing the man he meerly cast him into the desert and let nature decide his fate. The man was far more merciful that Sasuke, it made him torn between respect and questioning his judgment.

The sound of the smooth rocks being misplaced made Sasuke correct his posture and wonder who his Lady had picked. The man they needed to replace had a lot on his shoulders, perhaps the reason he stupidly challenged a man far more powerful than himself.

Temari turnned the corner with a sly smile, "Well congratulations Sasuke, you've been promoted," His eyebrows shot up, he was taking the moron's place, "and, learning from experience," She pulled a man from around the corner, he looked to be about Sasuke's age but, unlike him, wore a black tag on his forehead and strange clothing, "I got you an assistant."

Sasuke looked him over. The tag contrasted against his golden blond hair and bright blue eyes that were wide with fear, confusion, and wonder. He was wearing odd clothing, "What is he?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes; which Naruto had trouble looking away from, it was as though he had never seen someone with red eyes. He was gaping like an idiot.

"He's a human." She said with great confidence, "Right, Naruto?"

He jumped at his name, "Uh, yeah..." now trying to look at anything but Sasuke, "right..." He said quietly, with a sad twinge to his voice. His shoes were suddenly very interesting to examine.

Sasuke felt a little sorry for him moment, he knew how humans got here, not many did or bothered to find out but he knew. Naruto had been spirited away, stolen into this realm. All ties, friends, family and familarity cut down with a single mistake; trusting the wrong shrine with his sleeping spirit.

"Impressive" He replied to his employer in a far less than impressed tone.

"Alright!" Temari exclaimed, making Naruto jump again, "Have fun, and get back to work." She finished in a sing-song voice as she turnned the corner and left Naruto with his new "boss". Once she dissapeared, Naruto looked at Sasuke carefully and noticed he was just a bit taller than him. His raven black hair shone in the sun and his fair complexion stood out, even without being spotlessly clean. Naruto would have thought to himself how hot the other man was if it hadn't already occured to him that this person could probably kill him easily as well. Red eyes or not, Sasuke was definitely fit enough to make Naruto think he could be snapped like a twig. Something impressive to notice through his uniform.

After survaying eachother a second longer, Sasuke's expression fell deadpan and vaguely serious, "Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto kept his gaze on Temari's retreating form, even lingering on her former footsteps just to avoid looking at the man before him. Or spirit, but for the sake of his own sanity he tried to think of things simply. He had to look up eventually, though, and made sure to try and keep his head in place and slowly slide Sasuke into his sight.

The red eyes were definitely offputting but other than that he couldn't help but look him up and down while Sasuke's eyes were busy following the same path his superior took but with utter distain in his eyes. A small blush tried to creep onto his cheeks but he made sure to compose himself before clearing his throat slightly, " So... Um, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," He gave Sasuke an awkward grin as he turnned to face him with a hand out. He got an eye roll back instead as he turned back toward the building; Naruto's face slid into a grimace.

Sasuke looked to be Naruto's age but something behind his eyes told a far different story. Usually the human could read people fairly well but trying to see or feel even the slightest emotions from the man before him was like trying to push a steel door that said pull on the handle.

"Hurry up," His new boss commanded, barely sparing a glare back. Naruto unconsously straightened and followed. His eyes slid over Sasuke from the back as he followed without thinking. His eyes lingered on the best part of the view when he was met with a poisinous look, stoping him in his tracks, one foot hovering over the doorway.

Naruto felt like he had been caught red handed; or rather red faced but barely had time to look surprised as time seemed to slow. In a matter of what felt like miliseconds what could only have been a speed train hit him in the sternum and he was flying backwards faster than physically possible. Not a train, but Sasuke's foot had kicked him in the chest. A large crack sounded and Sasuke made his way to the puff of earth from the cracked in half boulder that held the young man who was aparently supposed to be making his life easier.

With a single wave of his arm the dust fell away and showed Naruto holding his midsection and trying to get a breath of air to his lungs, only managing to gasp, eyes tight shut. His eyes stung a bit but a full breath got into him as he was about to apologize for checking out Sasuke's ass.

The words never left him as Sasuke pointed a dangerous finger at him; annoyed sparks chirping around him, Naruto's eyes widened until the end of the sentence that followed.

" Never. And I mean NEVER. Enter the onsen with your shoes on," It was as though he had nearly taken a sledge hammer into the side of the building, except instead, he nearly stepped foot onto the floor in his sneakers. Naruto's eyebrows lifted as Sasuke opened his mouth to continue.

Breath be damned, "THATS IT?" The blond yelled. It was Sasuke's turn to show surprise, if only for a moment. The teen rushed with adrenaline as he quickly lifted himself from being wedged between two halves of a solid boulder, "THAT WAS IT?" He looked sasuke straight in the eye and began to advanse on him. He sensed a curious danger in the background of the blond but he brushed it off, it seemed the culture shock was gone and all Mary to could do was yell " I HAVE BEEN BEATEN THE HELL OUT OF, " he took a step with each finger he counted on, "FALLEN DOWN A CLIFF." His voice rasped as his former fighting personality came back to him, "HIT A SHRINE THAT ZAPPED ME INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION," Sasuke backed up as Naruto got closer and put two fingers up in a seal; trying to keep the surprise off his faces it wasn't working. Naruto didn't notice the muffling bubble around the two of them, "I'VE BEEN KICKED BY GIANT FROGS. PUT IN A BAG. SOLD LIKE A PET." He looked at his fingers and gave up counting, throwing his hands in the air, "I KEEP GETTING HIT ON THE HEAD. NOW SOME GUY KILLS THE LAWS OF SCIENCE BY KICKING ME INTO A GIANT ROCK- WHAT IS THAT LOOK FOR?"

Sasuke smirked at the "kicked into a rock" bit and shook his head, " Are you done?" He put his unused hand into his pocket with a, now, bored expression though the mild humor in his voice betrayed him.

Naruto gaped like a fish and suddenly seemed to have a beakdown. He grabbed fistfulls of his hair and just yelled at the ground; then began to pace back and forth, eyes wide, mumbling nonsense. At this point, Sasuke's smirk fell. He was actually becoming conserned, though he would never admit it. In the corner of his eye he saw bright pink hair and the white and blue medic's kimono. Sakura. She held a basket on her hip and watched him carefully. She had sensed something was wrong and came to investigate when she stumbled upon the mess of a situation.

He took the other hand out of his pocket and discretely made some small gestures with waves of color to her from his hip, still facing the blond, who was now crying and bleeding as well as pacing and holding his head.

Sakura's eye's widened. A human. That was all she needed to know before connecting the dots. She shut her eyes tight with pity but opened her eyes and nodded, shifting both hands onto her kit and ready to move

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice seemed to echo gently in Naruto's mind, cutting through the whirlwind. He felt himself calm, shoulders falling, arms hanging by his sides. He looked towards the red eyed man and turnned to face him, lips parted, still feeling the impossibility of it all. He could only blink before an apologetic glance hit him.

As quickly as he could, Sasuke dropped the bubble, Naruto looked around; slow and confused. Even quicker, the man glared straight into the middle of the tag on Naruto's forehead and clasped his hands into a tight fist in front of his chest. Naruto's eyes widened then closed, face warped with extreme pain his whole body shook with tension but before his hands could reach his head, before he could scream, his body gave up.

Sasuke caught him before he hit the ground and Sakura was there immediately, checking vitals, eyes, wounds; all while naruto's unconsous head rested on Sasuke's lap. Naruto's body shook as though he were freezing. His face wasn't peaceful, just flat and shut down. His natural tan seemed like it was being overridden. He wasn't sent to sleep, he was forced into breakdown and for once Sasuke felt deep guilt for someone else's pain; despite just meeting him. As Sakura held a cloth to one of Naruto's head wounds, she looked up, intent on lecturing Sasuke for being so ruthless on a human but she never met his eye. She looked at his face and for once, she knew he was _feeling_.

She looked between the two as she healed the human and felt something odd. Then she turnned back to her work, a bit of hope in the back of her mind for her untrusting friend and the sensation of coming change drifted through her mind at the thought of the new human.


End file.
